kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tails41yoshi
Welcome Tails41yoshi, and thank you for your edit to Talk:Kirby Wiki! We are glad to have you on the team! This is a wiki dedicated to real articles on subjects related to Kirby and the series bearing his namesake. If you wish to help, Portal: Help Out is just the place for you. You should also have a look at the Editor's Manual - our customized guide to a smooth experience at Kirby Wiki as well as style and content guidelines for articles and other pages. If there's anything you're unsure of, feel free to ask your fellow editors or a site . Enjoy your stay! NerdyBoutKirby (talk) 18:21, January 22, 2016 (UTC) YO! I see you EVERYWHERE on Youtube, I mean like, I've been seeing you for like.. 3 yrs? I dunno, but I don't have a YT account and I noticed you on the wiki and like.. its so cool to see you! Chiptheblewcat (talk) 23:44, June 3, 2016 (UTC)Chiptheblewcat Who are you on YouTube, cause I just can not remember for the sake of me? Tails41yoshi (talk) 08:17, June 4, 2016 (UTC) I said I didn't have a YT account, haha. Chiptheblewcat (talk) 18:14, June 4, 2016 (UTC)Chiptheblewcat You know, when I didn't have a YouTube account I saw your profile on videos, and here you are on the wikia, your the first guy that I know on YouTube AND Wikia. Lol. CreepyFreddy (talk) 05:36, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Yes I do. I'm doing good, it's cool to see you here as well.BubbleKirby77 (talk) 18:32, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Uprising Let's talk this out. We'll do it here; I don't want to add more to the thread as is, as it's an RP, not a discussion on game strategy. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 18:05, July 7, 2016 (UTC) I usually use my Artillery Claws. Pretty dang powerful. Tails41yoshi (talk) 18:07, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :They are powerful. They're the weapon of choice for Boss Battles on Hard Mode; I've seen it done. But what about the other things? Its value, its stars and modifiers. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 18:09, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :Value: 295; Ranged: 4,5; Melee: 3,5; Health +2, Poison +4, Stamina +1, Evasion +1, Knockback Recovery +1 Tails41yoshi (talk) 18:12, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::How much 9.0 do you play? My weapon is a Ball Cannon, value 338, either 5 or 6 range, 3 melee, 1 paralysis, 3 speed, and defense 2. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 18:14, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Chapters done on 9.0: 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 10, 11, 12, 20, 22 and 25. I had once completed Chapter 18's land battle on 9.0, but a freaking Juggernaut killed me in the Air Battle... I was so salty after that... I am actually a versatile player, as in, I'm good with ALL weapon types. Tails41yoshi (talk) 18:17, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::What's going on with chapter 4? And for 9, are you using the treasures, or your own weapon of choice? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 18:20, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::For Chapter 9, I just outright get killed in the air battle, no matter what I'm using. Chapter 4, I've done it on 7.5, on 9.0 though, I always die in the same spot, more specifically, the part with the Eggplant Wizard, the Handoras keep killing me... Also, that 5000 post thing... Looking bad, cause I'm having so much fun... Tails41yoshi (talk) 18:25, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::I haven't had the biggest problem with 9.0 on chapter 9, aside from the occasional act of stupidity. The Tempura Wizard (and Eggplant Wizard as well) is meaningless if you have effect recovery on you, which for lvl 1 gives you 3 status cures. I've even beaten Medusa without taking damage. Add for the RP, I understand you guys are having fun, and I don't really want to ruin it. Again, you guys could continue it on another wiki. I used to Kirby RP as well. It resulted in my first "relationship," although, sadly, it was also my last. I haven't had one ever since, and I doubt I'll be able to get another one through the same means. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 18:29, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::I really don't use Effect Recovery, and those two are not really a threat, like I said, it's actually the Handoras that keep killing me... And for that, we'll see what we can do... I can't just get the idea off my head of that RP turning into a fan-game later, it's something that HAS to be done... Tails41yoshi (talk) 18:31, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::Then what's the issue with killing the handoras? You can dodge, can't you? Also, a fan game? Don't mean to be pessimistic, but I have my doubts. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 18:34, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::They just catch me when I least expect it, I'm ALWAYS at 1 HP at that point. ALWAYS. Also, I've had like, a kazillion ideas if it turned into a fan-game these past weeks... (Excuse me, a kazillion and 402 ideas) Tails41yoshi (talk) 18:37, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Perhaps you should invest in Super/Aries armor, or health recovery/Pisces heal. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 19:00, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I actually have Super Armor equipped, I forget to use it... (Meanwhile over there in the RP, HE FIGURED IT OUT) Tails41yoshi (talk) 19:03, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Well, he's something to look at. Leveling up Super Armor increases the amount of times you can use it. With Aries armor, you can only use it two times, but the ability itself is better per level. You may also want to consider simply getting a better weapon. You're still an orange gem. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 19:14, July 7, 2016 (UTC)